Ch-IB-Italia
by C. Seckendorff
Summary: Little Feli was really excited about the local, yet grand gallery that had just opened recently. However, he didn't expect to get plunged into the world of eerie creations that were bent on forcing him to stay in their surreal abode, even if it means killing him. Will he be able to escape the bizarre art gallery alive? Only APH characters.
1. The Darkened Gallery

_Summary: Little Feli was really excited about the local, yet grand gallery that had just opened recently. However, he didn't expect to get plunged into the world of eerie creations that were bent on forcing him to stay in their surreal abode, even if it means killing him. Will he be able to escape the bizarre art gallery alive? Only APH characters..._

* * *

"Ve! Miss Eliza! That's the gallery, right?! My, my it's so beautiful! I can't wait to see all the pretty paintings and all the-"

"Shush, Feli! Your blabbering is giving me a headache!" Roderich, Feliciano's adoptive father scolded harshly, causing the smile on Feliciano's face to fall and to be replaced by a sorrowful frown. Elizaveta, Feliciano's adoptive mother sighed sadly and ruffled the young boy's head in a comforting manner.

"Roderich, don't be so harsh on him. It's been a long time since you've taken him anywhere other than the orchestra house." She said with a harsh tone.

Feliciano rubbed the corners of his eyes that started to flood with tears and sniffled. He chose not to say anything more. It had taken Feliciano days to to convince the Austrian to take him to Germania's gallery. He didn't want to do anything to change the older man's mind. Elizaveta, on the other hand, was thrilled about the news and helped in persuading Roderich to take them to the gallery. Somehow, when Feliciano listened to Elizaveta's way of persuasion, the words "Yaoi" and "Model" put together in the same sentence seemed to have affected Roderich greatly. Maybe Feliciano could use that simple tactic on him a few times.

"Oh yes, Feli, do you remember the handkerchief we gave you during your birthday?" Elizaveta continued. Feliciano reached into his trousers' pocket and pulled out the blue and white handkerchief that had the name "Feliciano" written on it. Elizaveta smiled.

"Keep it safe, okay? Don't lose it!" she finished. Feliciano nodded obediently and buried the handkerchief made from Egyptian cloth back in his pocket. Roderich walked over to the glass door and pushed it open, revealing the grand hallways of the gallery. The halls were painted in white and various paintings hung from the walls. The paintings and drawings were far too realistic for him to draw, it was as if they could jump out of the painting at any moment.

Feliciano's jaw dropped in excitement and ran deeper into the hallway, but didn't walk past the reception desk. Elizaveta smiled at the Italian boy's excitement. "Well, here we are! This is your first time at one of Germania's art galleries, right? We're here to see his exhibition of works. And they don't just have paintings, but sculptures as well! Isn't that exciting?"

"Si~! Every kind of art is very pretty!" Feliciano squealed and scanned the room with bright eyes. His eyes then landed on the poster behind the reception desk. It seemed to have a big-eyed shark on it and the title "Abyss of the Deep" written on it. Feliciano pondered at the first word. He didn't really know what it meant. He turned to Elizaveta and Roderich who watched him carefully. Roderich rubbed his forehead, but had a small smile on his face, though it was barely visible.

"We should get to the reception desk." He recommended. Elizaveta nodded in agreement. "Ah, yes! Let's get some pamphlets as well!"

The three of them walked to the nearby reception desk that stood next to a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Feliciano fidgeted a bit as he held in his excitement. But in reality, he could barely hold it in. He gave Elizaveta's sleeve a small tug as they spoke to the old man working behind the desk and smiled.

"Ve~! Can I go ahead, _por favor_?" He pleaded. Elizaveta turned to Roderich who pondered for a few seconds and nodded at her. She turned back to Feliciano and nodded. "Of course you can! Just don't cause the other people trouble okay? Don't paint moustaches on the paintings like you did with Roderich's portrait." Elizaveta's cheeks puffed as she stifled a laughing fit at the memory of seeing a handlebar moustache on Roderich's portrait. Said Austrian huffed and turned his head away from them.

"I promise!"

Elizaveta nodded approvingly and Feliciano journeyed deeper into the gallery. Seventy percent of the white walls were covered by the realistic paintings from the man Aldrich Germania. Feliciano had once heard that his grandfather was associated with the painter and that Germania had learned from him. Feliciano was so proud of that small fact. As he roamed around, a few paintings have caught his attention from time to time. Like the big blue painting with a shark lying on the painting in the heart of the gallery, the giant rose in the ground floor and the Lady in Red. A man who was absorbed in the Lady of Red's painting had even told Feliciano that Germania had painted her without any models. Even Feliciano, who had an excellent skill in Creative Arts, couldn't do such a thing perfectly. But Feliciano certainly knew that his Grandfather did so.

Once he was finished examining all of the paintings in the ground floor, Feliciano climbed the staircase next to the reception desk and found more sculptures and paintings. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"Ve...so inspiring..."he huffed and skipped towards the west side of the floor. The brunette made sure to avoid a big, yet youthful man with slicked back blonde hair and frightening blue eyes. The man gave off an aura that told most of the people not to disturb him as he stared sternly at the picture of the man hanging upside down. Feliciano certainly did not want to take any risks and decided to obey the dark aura surrounding the man, leaving him anxiously running off, quivering in fear of the man.

Sadness enveloped Feliciano as he realized that he realized he was running out of pictures and sculptures to view, and in such a short time as well. The brunette felt his legs pause from his walk around the gallery. He looked up and saw that he had stopped next to a fairly large painting that consisted mostly of charcoal. An eerie atmosphere was coming from the painting, as if it was no ordinary masterpiece.

Feliciano squinted his eyes as he read the plaque under the golden frame. "F-Fabricated world? Ve...what's that? Ah! Roderich or Eliza must know!"

Even though the couple was considered his "parents" at the moment, he could not cannot seem to call them mother or father. Somehow, they were fine with it. They were okay with whatever made Feliciano comfortable. Maybe someday, he could call them "Mama" and "Papa" next time. The lights began to flicker and Feliciano looked up at the light bulb dangling above his head. The distinct chatter from the gallery had died down, and Feliciano gulped nervously. It was far too quiet for him.

Feliciano began to shake. He dislike being all alone, with no one else around him. He took a left around the corner to see that there wasn't a single soul in sight. Feliciano balled up his fist and walked towards the window across the stairway leading downstairs.

"...Ciao?" He called out. No response. Tears began to build up in his eyes and his pace grew quicker. Where was everybody? Feliciano ran down the stairs and once he had reached the ground floor, the lights gave out, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Ah!" He whimpered. He sniffled a bit as he walked around in the slightly dim hallways. "Hello?! Roderich?! Eliza?! Someone! Help!"

Tears began to dribble down Feliciano's cheeks as he walked deeper into the gallery. He reached the room with the shark and looked around. Not one person was there. His eyes widened and he let out a terrified scream before running towards the exit.

"GYAAAAAAH! VE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The Italian ran to the door and grabbed the glass door's handle. He shook the door a bit but it didn't open. Feliciano tried to kick the door down, but he was way too soft and weak. The boy walked to the reception desk and grabbed a small record book from one of the shelves underneath. He threw the book at the door with all his strength, but alas, not a single crack appeared.

"Uwah!" He cried out and walked towards the window closest to the wooden reception desk. He banged his tiny fist on the wall in attempt of catching someone's attention outside, but instead, red liquid dripped down the glass and coated half of the glass' exterior, much to Feliciano's dismay.

"Veee! What's going on?! Roderich! Eliza! Help meee!" The boy ran back up the staircase as tears fell down his cheeks. He did not like this. He did not like this one bit. Anybody who was normal wouldn't possibly like such a situation.

Feliciano met with the window upstairs once more, but something caught his eye in the window. He could have sworn that he had noticed someone pass by the window. He took slow and cautious steps towards the glass barrier and once he was only a meter away from it, he lightly knocked on the glass. He never would have expected that someone would knock back.

"Gyah! Don't hurt me, please!" he cried, stumbling backwards. The boy decided not to go near that window again and walked back to the big painting. Once he was standing in front of the canvas piece, he noticed that there was a little blue paint dripping from the frame. Feliciano took a closer look at the spill, but the sound of knocking from behind him caught his attention. He turned around, more tears spilling from his eyes and shaking as if he had gone to Alaska without winter clothes. He turned back to the spill to see that it was replaced with shabbily written words.

_Come down below, Feli. I'll show you some place secret_

"Ve? Hello? Mister Gallery? How'd you know my name?" Feliciano called out but didn't expect a reply. He analyzed the message and decided to go back down to the ground floor, as much as he didn't want to do such an insane thing. He scurried back down the staircase and walked back into the gallery's heart.

As usual, the gallery was still empty, but one of the cordons surrounding the big shark painting seemed to have moved aside. However, there were blue footsteps a foot away from the painting's north side. Feliciano whimpered a bit as he walked towards the painting. Despite the darkness, Feliciano noticed that the azure painting had become more realistic during his absence, much to his confusion.

"Ve...it looks like it can be whoa- GYAH!" Feliciano shrieked as he stepped on the puddle resembling footsteps before the painting and slipped into the frame of the artwork. He expected to feel the impact of the floor on his back but instead, he was greeted by a watery sensation. The young lad opened his eyes and instead of seeing the gallery's white walls, he was staring at an ocean like scenery. His cheeks were inflated with air as he sank deeper into the water.

A smile formed on his gloomy face. The water washed away the melancholic tears from his eyes but barely affected the redness of said eyes. He didn't really expect to see such a thing, but he decided to go with the flow if he was to be placed in such a scenery. He looked below, expecting to see coral reefs, but fear instantly filled his chest and throat as he saw a shark swimming towards him with an open mouth.

He opened his mouth in shock, setting the oxygen stored in his mouth free and used up all of his spare energy to swim towards what looked like the surface, but before he could reach the surface, he was enveloped by red and fuchsia whose source of light was surrounded by sharp teeth, similar to sharks' teeth.

Feliciano shut his eyes. It was all over. He was doomed. Good bye world, good bye Roderich, good bye Elizaveta, Feliciano is going to reunite with his Grandfather in three...two...

"GAH!" Feliciano gasped as suddenly landed on a hard surface. The boy opened his eyes to meet with deep blue walls. Feliciano scanned his outfit and was a bit startled that he had dried in such a short amount of time. He turned his upper body to be able to look behind to find a wooden door wide open. Feliciano scrambled up and motioned to run to the door before it closed. Right when he was about to grab the golden knob, the door slammed itself shut and a loud clicking sound was heard from behind the door. Feliciano grabbed the knob and shook it with all his might.

"Open! Please open up!" he pleaded, but the door didn't respond to his request. He released the knob and turned around to face the hallway he had landed in. Feliciano walked back to the said hallway and looked at both sides. He chose to walk to his right and found another wooden door, next to a finely detailed fish painting. He gripped the knob and tried to turn it, but he was unable to open it.

"Ve...Now what...?" He asked himself. He sighed sadly and ghosted to the opposite direction of the hallway. As he passed the two identical pictures with different colors, he paused a bit. He was certain that he had landed in between those two paintings and he was highly certain that there was a short hallway leading to the door that had closed by itself.

Feliciano walked towards the gap that separated the paintings from sticking to each other and tapped the tip of his finger against the wall. It wasn't hollow. That was it. Feliciano knew it. Why did he have to beg Roderich to bring him here? That was going to be the biggest mistake of his life. He knew that once he had entered this strange gallery...

There's no turning back.

* * *

_A/N: Hi...this is just a test. I wanted to see if you guys would like it. If you do, then the story shall continue, if not...then I'll just have to wait or something. _

_Anyway, this is my first crossover, so please be kind to me. If you didn't notice, this is going to be a bit of an older version of Chibitalia, but of course, Italy's still going to be chibi...if he wasn't, this would possibly get out of line with the real story of Ib. Just imagine the Italian dude in the next stage after Chibitalia...he's still chibi...it's in google. And if you haven't noticed the role as Garry would be played by a certain strict and stoic German. _

_Hey, can you guess who Mary is? :D _

_I just wanna hear your opinions. Come on, guess, guess! :D _

_**Danke for reading~! **_


	2. A Healthy Rose

The exit was gone, there was no one around and the atmosphere was awfully scarier than before. Feliciano felt tears roll down his cheeks as he stared at the wall that used to have a hallway leading to the entrance of this bizarre portion of the gallery. He lifted up his trembling arm and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. The next thing he had to do was to go the other way. The boy looked to his right and continued his little walk around the azure hallway.

_COME COME COME COME..._

Eerily written words coated the deep blue walls in light blue until the very end of the hallway. Feliciano fidgeted a bit as he reached the end of the hallway. There was a blue door on his left side. He doubted it was open, but he had to take the all chances of escaping this horrible place. However, a wooden side table was blocking his way. On top of the table was a small red rose with only a small amount of petals standing proudly on its base.

"Oooh...Francis always held roses like these before..." Feliciano smiled at the memory of his big brother Francis, acting as if he was the world's greatest seducer. His victim was always the grumpy, yet independent English kid, Arthur, who lived across the street. Sometimes he would even give Feliciano and his brother, Lovino, who didn't live with him but lived with a Spanish man as old as Roderich, some advice about women. Usually they would turn red at every lesson he would give them.

Feliciano gently took the rose from the glass vase that had possibly a cup of sparkling liquid flowing inside it and examined the rose. It had only three petals. The poor thing, he thought sadly and placed it back into the vase, but as he watched the flower with mournful eyes, said brown eyes widened as the sight of the rose growing more petals processed before him.

"Uwah! It's magical! If I ever get out, I could give this to Miss Eliza and Mister Roderich." Feliciano thought in awe. He gently pulled the rose out of the vase and caressed an outer petal, but as he did so, the red petal was released from the other petals' base. Something in Feliciano's system went weird. Pain rose in his chest and it became unbearable for a moment. Feliciano gurgled and huffed as he clasped his chest with his spare arm and fell to the floor, on his bottom. A bit of blood began to appear on his brown outer shirt. His eyes widened a bit at the red stain and he immediately began to unbutton his upper clothing.

On his sun-kissed chest, there was a small, yet deep cut that had a few drops of blood dribbling down the wound, right where his heart was located. Once the pain became bearable, Feliciano wobbled up from the azure floor and limped towards the table. With all of his remaining strength, he turned around until his back was facing the table and pushed it out of the way with his weight. Once the table was out of the way, Feliciano fell back to the floor, clutching his new wound.

"Is it because the petal fell off?" He thought as he wiped the blood off with his upper ensemble, staining it in blood. He buttoned up his shirt once more and wobbled up again. Luckily, his collar was big and wide enough to hide most of the blood stain. His adoptive parents would certainly freak out if they saw even so much as a drop of blood on their precious Italian. With his clean hand, he took the rose that had fallen on the floor from his fall and he removed his bloodied hand from the wound and clasped his small hand around the blue door's golden knob. Much to his surprise, it was open. Feliciano walked in a gasped, taking a few steps backwards at the sight of the horrifying, yet beautiful painting of a woman whose eyes were shut tightly and whose light blue hair was coming out of the painting.

In the middle of the room was a small blue key. Feliciano eyed the shiny blue key, then at the creepy woman in the painting, then back at the key and then back at the woman. He took a few cautious steps forward until he was a foot away from the key. Without looking up, he grabbed the key from the floor and examined it. It was for the door across the hallway. Hope filled Feliciano's eyes but that little gist of happiness vanished as he looked up to see the woman from the painting with open eyes and a psychotic grin on her face.

"GYAAAAH!" Feliciano shrieked and ran out of the room in a flash without a second thought. Once he slid out of the room, he slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. He exhaled and looked up once more, and his tanned face paled once again.

_THIEF THIEF THIEF __**THIEF**__!_

Feliciano's pupils dilated as he stared at the blood red words that had replaced the previous words that were written on the walls. Before he knew it, Feliciano was running towards the door on the other end of the hallway. He couldn't take it anymore. He was far too cowardly and small for far too much insanity. As he ran towards the other door, a loud thumping sound came from just a few feet away from him. He realized that before his very eyes, something unseen had written him a reminder that he had thieved.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I HAVE TO TAKE THIS! DON'T HURT ME!" He said as he tightened his grip around the blue key. Usually, he would drop to the floor and plead for mercy and announce his surrender, but at the moment, surrendering might lead to the worst ending possible. Surrendering was not an option, as much as he hated that fact, Feliciano had to admit it.

The young boy reached the end of the hallway and he plunged the blue key into the keyhole. He pushed the door open with all of his might and slammed it shut, the key still in his possession. You may never know. He took deep breaths, his heart hammering against his fragile ribcage. Feliciano leaned on the closed door and slid down to the floor. He needed a little more time before continuing. If only he could just wake up and realize that all this was just a distorted nightmare...that would be fantastic news.

Feliciano slowly closed his eyes and was still for a few minutes. The blood from his chest had stopped and the pain was short-lived, so he could rest peacefully. However, instead of waking up and finding himself in his room in the Edelstein mansion, he saw the new hallways that were now painted green.

"I want to go home...I want to eat pasta...I want to take a siesta...I don't want to be here..."he chanted as he clutched his forehead with both of his hands, avoiding a certain curl on the left side of his head. He was going to go crazy here. He hoped to find a haven of some sort in this scary and blood-thirsty gallery. Feliciano wobbled up once more and walked into the hall nearest to him. Pictures of bugs, followed by the parts of a novel hung on the wall on his left side. As expected, Germania's works are just as excellent as his grandfather's.

The sight of a green door came into view and a hopeful smile appeared on Feliciano's face. He opened the door eagerly to see if there were any exits, but unfortunately, all he found was a medium sized hole in the floor that prevented him from crossing. Feliciano shook his head and walked back out of the room. He walked down the eerily silent hall, making sure not to step on a small ant roaming the hallway. He stopped in front of the door that lead to the blue hall and turned to the next hall. In the center of the path, there was a sign.

"Beware the edges...okay then!" Feliciano stated out loudly and walked to the back of the sign and motioned to take a step forward. Before he could take a second step, something from the wall next to him caught his attention. A crack appeared on the wall, it grew worse and the hole grew bigger. Feliciano swore that he saw pitch black fingers clawing out of the hole.

"WRAH!" A sharp-nailed claw emerged out of the green wall and reached out for Feliciano, who shrieked and fell on his floor. He turned to the rose that was still in his hand and realized that one of the claws' fingers had snagged one of the petals from the stem. The pain began to stab Feliciano's chest once more.

"Guh! Hurk! Ugh..." he gasped as he clasped his chest once more. If ever this rose was to run out of petals, Feliciano would never be able to see the bright future that he had been so eager to find ever since he was born. He needed to be more careful. He took a few more breaths and wobbled up. It seemed that every time a petal would fall from the rose, a wound would appear on his chest. Feliciano needed to be more careful.

_Now I get the sign..._Feliciano thought and made sure to walk in the middle of the hall. The brunette tried his best to contain his internal screams as more black claws emerged out of the wall's edges as he walked past their spots. Every time a black arm would appear, it would be accompanied by an eerie hiss. The one that had shocked Feliciano the most though was the arm that popped out of the wall perpendicular to the hall of arms. Feliciano tried his best not to mind it.

There was another door waiting for him on the end of the hallway perpendicular to the one he had just passed through. Next to it was a simple picture of an ant. Feliciano took a second to admire it and turned to the new door. As expected it was...

"...locked." He muttered disapprovingly. He released the knob and went back to the other hallway without the flailing arms trying to snag more petals off his pretty little rose. But a thought flashed through his mind before leaving the hallway. Feliciano turned to the ant portrait. It was much bigger than the hole in the other room. Feli's eyes widened in excitement and motioned to take the portrait off of the wall. He carried the frame back to where the hole was and set it over the gap.

Thank God he had a light weight. He took a step on the portrait and skipped to the other side. He turned around to examine the painting's condition, and met with a few tears and a slight crack in the frame's glass and wood. The Italian boy walked towards the door a few feet away from him and fiddled with the knob.

"Grazie a Dio..." he said in a hushed tone and pushed open the door. Feli found himself standing in a new portion of the green halls. He turned to his left and gulped a bit. One of the sculptures from the white gallery stood on the end of the green hallway. It wore a red dress and was beheaded, like the other ones. Before her, was a green key, possibly for the other door in the other hallway without the creepy arms. Feliciano ran towards the key and snatched it up from the ground.

_STEP_

Feliciano perked up and his eyes widened. The statue was now a few steps closer to him. He took a few steps backwards, and the joints of the statue began to move. She began to run towards him with flailing arms similar to the ones in the other hallway.

"GYAAAAH! DON'T HURT ME! PER FAVORE DON'T HURT ME!" Feliciano screamed and ran towards the door, with the headless woman on his tail. Luckily, he was quicker than her. He slammed open the door and ran over the painting, causing a large hole to appear in the middle of the portrait, big enough for both him and the lady to fall in. Thank God the woman was blind. She stepped on the portrait and she was immediately sent descending down the dark hole to who knows what.

Feliciano didn't dare take a peek into the hole. He rushed to the door, slammed it open and shut it as he heard the loud crash of clay falling to its demise.

"_Dio... per favore aiutatemi_..."

_A/N: Hmm...Lack of reviews huh...anyway...Fear not! I'm not gonna abandon this one! I love Ib and Hetalia, so I'm just going to do it because I want to. Don't worry~ Anyway, thank you Reba G, and ThatSexyAngel for reviewing. I see that you think Japan is going to be Mary here...the answer will be revealed in the later chapters, though. Thank you for reading this chapter! _

_Constructive Criticism is welcomed. _


	3. Encounters

Feliciano gripped the glimmering green key in his tiny palm and ran towards the door in the other hallway, avoiding every single claw he had passed by and not wanting to spend any more time in such a bizarre gallery. He plunged the key into the keyhole and shoved it open, eager to get out, but alas, the labyrinth was not over. The room's color had changed and it was now dark yellow and brown. The Italian boy gulped and took his time to examine the room.

He snickered a bit allowing the small amount of amusement to fill his distressed mind. "Hee hee...Totoro!"

In the middle of the Totoro-look-a-like room was a small hole. Upon closer inspection, it was shaped like a fish. At the thought of fish, or seafood in general, Feliciano immediately thought of one of his best friends in school. An Asian boy named Kiku who was shy and quite fond of Anime, Manga and Video Games. If only he were here, he might have solved this labyrinth quicker. He WAS in fact a bit smarter than Feliciano. Said Italian shook his head and turned to look at both of his sides. There were two doors leading to God knows where.

"Eenie-meenie miney mo..." Once Feliciano finished singing the whole song, his index finger pointed at the door on his left side and walked towards it. He gripped the slightly rusted knob and entered the room. There were eight pillars inside the dark yellow room with a picture hanging on each pillar, except for the first one closest to the door Feliciano had come from. On the said pillar, there was a picture of a stickman with a large smiley face. As the small boy was about to brush past it, a small text abruptly appeared under the picture.

_Play hide and seek?_

As soon as Feliciano finished reading, the stickman had disappeared from his frame, leaving Feliciano standing in front of a blank frame. He looked back at the pictures and noticed that a button had appeared under each and every picture that hung on a pillar. That won't be so bad, would it?

Feliciano pressed one button and the curtain rose, revealing a naked woman in the shower. The boy's face began to burn as the woman in the painting shrieked and her hand reached out of the frame and slapped Feliciano's cheek, making him teary-eyed. A small petal from his rose fell off of the step and landed on Feli's shoe. The next one was a picture of the night sky, out of the blue, the room dimmed, scaring the pasta sauce out of Feliciano's blood.

"Eep!" He shrieked and moved to the next button. It was a picture of those symbols from Roderich's music sheets, the boy recognized. Somehow, the room got quieter, giving off an ominous atmosphere. He didn't like that, not one bit. He moved to the next one and the curtain rose, revealing a picture of a child with auburn hair, formal clothes and a curl sticking out of the side of his head hanging upside down from his foot on a read rope.

"Uh..." He did NOT want to have any thoughts about such a sinister painting. He moved to the next one and this time it was a picture of the stick man, thank God. Feliciano smiled at the stickman and at the message that had appeared underneath the painting.

_You found me! You get a prize!_

The sound of something falling on the floor reached Feliciano's line of hearing. He looked at the wall across the room and saw something blue sitting on the marble floor. He ran towards the object and picked it up. It was the key! Well...half of it. Well, at least it was better than nothing! Feliciano held onto the wooden half and moved to the next room.

The boy had expected to see something eerie and bizarre just like the other rooms he had passed through in this damned hellhole, but instead, he had just found a simple storage room filled with sculptures, statues and boxes filled with God knows what. On the floor was a small wooden board that had a scripture written on it.

_Materials Storehouse_

Feliciano stepped over the note and continued to look around inside the boxes and the creepy statues. After a few seconds, he swore to God that he heard something scrape against the floor. The Italian began to tremble in fear and his teeth began to chatter. The scraping sound grew a bit louder and he looked over his shoulder. A statue of a large head as slowly moving by itself and Feliciano screamed.

"GYAAAAH!" He fell on his bottom and pushed backwards until his back hit the row of boxes. Have you ever gotten that feeling wherein you were so scared and shocked that you couldn't even move your own body? Feliciano's teeth gnashed against each other as he stared at the figure coming closer, and closer. The boy shut his eyes, wishing its eyes were bad, but

_CRASH_

The boy's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he saw the clattered statue lying on its side. Its head had shattered into a million pieces and Feliciano breathed in and out slowly. His little fit stopped as soon as he saw a familiar blue object mixed within the porcelain shards. His frown turned upwards and he sighed in relief. "The key!"

He grabbed the lower half of the fish key and combined the two parts until Feliciano was sure that it wouldn't separate any time soon. Before the brunette could exit the storage room, he walked over to the glass vase and placed his rose inside. Miraculously, the petals he had previously lost grew back as if a few days had already passed. Feliciano took the rose once more and skipped back happily to the Totoro room.

Feliciano nonchalantly placed the fish key into the key hole and the sounds of cats meowing rang throughout the whole room. He slammed his hands over his fragile ears as the cats continued to meow. It was as if he was in the apartment the sleepy Greek teenager, who lived in the same neighbourhood as Feliciano, Elizaveta and Roderich, lived in. The boy's house was a cat's haven. If Feliciano could remember clearly, it was because his mother was a cat woman and she influenced the Greek boy.

The floor seemed to swallow the blue fish as a hallway appeared before Feliciano. Without hesitation, the boy moved forward until he had reached another crossroad. Two paintings greeted Feliciano once he had reached the end of that particular hallway. One was just a plain white painting while the other...was a strange painting with a wiggling tongue. Besides the white painting was a record book and Feliciano began to walk towards the small table, but as he did so, the painting spit on him. At first he thought it was ordinary water or just blue paint, but as the seconds passed, the liquid burned his sun-kissed skin.

"AH!" Feliciano grunted. He turned to look at his rose and saw that one of the petals was dangling over the edge and eventually, it fell off the stem. The burning stopped and Feliciano took a deep breath as he rubbed the burn with his chubby hand. He continued his stroll until he reached the book. A memory then flashed through his mind.

_Roderich stared at the record book and wrote his name on the empty space. Feliciano watched him do so curiously and looked up at the Austrian pianist. "Mr. Roderich, do you really have to write your name in this notebook before going to places like this?"_

_The older man turned to Feliciano and nodded. "Yes. So they know who came here and who to look for when something happens. I am not sure if that's the correct description, but I guess it's somewhat right._

The memory faded and Feliciano motioned to grab the fountain pen sitting next to the book. He dipped the tip into the bottle of ink and wrote his name over the line with an elementary handwriting. After doing so, he turned to look at the blank picture.

"Why'd they put something like that in an art gallery? It's just a blank page!" Feliciano pointed out and approached the picture. Upon closer inspection, he could see a number in the middle of the paper, written in pink.

_9_

Feliciano looked at it with a quizzical expression, but continued to move to the other hallway. He took a turn and found another piece of wood on the floor with another scripture written on it.

_Just when you've forgotten_

The boy squinted walked away from the note as if he had not seen anything. Just as he was about to reach the end of the hallway, another black claw emerged from the wall, scratching Feliciano's arm. The boy yelped in alarm and he slapped his uninjured hand on the new wound. On his previous spot was a rose petal. He made an 'o' with his mouth in remembrance and nodded to himself.

In the next hallway, Feliciano made a note to avoid the hall that had creepy dolls hanging from the wall, despite the visible door on the end. He took a left and entered the room that seemed to be called "The Liar's Room." Feliciano began to feel anxious. If this was called the "Liar's Room," then who was going to help him and who wasn't?! He moved to the first painting of a woman wearing a fancy red dress. Underneath was a text.

_I agree with the one in Yellow!_

And so Feliciano moved to the yellow painting.

_The one in white speaks the truth!_

On to the white woman!

_Stand in front of the statue; go east 2 steps and go south 2 steps. That's the answer!_

Being the gullible boy he was, Feliciano obeyed and walked into the room where the naked statue stood. He stood in front of the statue, his face burning at the sight in front of him (_Too detailed; Too DETAILED! _he inwardly exclaimed.) He did as the painting in white told him and lifted the tile underneath his foot.

_SQUIRT_

A nasty smelling gas hit Feliciano like a baseball bat. He fell over and broke into a coughing fit. Two petals fell from his rose that sat snugly in his pocket and earned a horrified glare from Feliciano. He gulped as he took a deep breath. His pupils were dilated as he stared at the flower petals. _What happens if I run out of petals? Will I die? Will I get out? Will I be able to see Mr. Roderich and Ms. Eliza ever again? Will I see Lovino and Antonio ever again? _

Feli shook his head, shaking off the horrid thoughts and got up. As expected from the Liar's room. He exited the room and frowned at the paintings. He needed to find a vase quick, but there wasn't a single one in sight. He just needed to be careful. He moved to the portrait of a woman in a blue sundress and read the text sorrowfully.

_The only truth-speaker wears green!_

What was he going to do? Feliciano sighed and moved to the woman in the green gown.

_Stand in front of the statue; go west 3 steps and south 1 step. That's the answer!_

That was when the boy realized that the lady in the brown dress wasn't being supported by her fellow liars. Feliciano hit his head on the wall in frustration. Maybe the answer came from the brown clothed woman. However...what if he was wrong? Feliciano grumbled in confusion. What did he know about this gallery? Moreover, what kind of gallery would swallow up a poor Italian boy and scare the heebie jeebies out of him?!

That was it! Feliciano stomped into the statue room and did as the green lady had told him to. He eyed his rose sorrowfully and took a deep breath. He lifted the tile underneath his shoe and the gas hit his face once more. The last two petals fell off of the rose' stem and Feliciano dropped to his knees and fell to the floor as he clutched his throat. The gas had affected his respiratory system badly.

His consciousness was beginning to drift away from his body and his eyes were growing cloudy. His vision was blurring as his eyelids began to droop over his previously gleaming eyes, but as his eyes were about to fall, he noticed that something had entered the room.

Two small figures hopped into the room and grabbed the petal-less stem from Feliciano. They inserted the stem's bottom part into a small bag that contained some kind of elixir. Feliciano wasn't sure because once the bag was tied to his rose, the boy heaved out his last breath and fell into the darkness.

[+]

His shoulders felt lighter and everything seemed less painful. Feliciano shot up from the floor with a start and in a cold sweat. He looked around and realized he was lying on the floor before the small table that contained the record book. He fumbled for his rose and noticed that it still had five petals.

"Haaah?!" He exclaimed in shock and confusion. Nevertheless, he was still relieved that he was alive, but how? He looked at the record book and noticed that under his signature was a sloppily written note.

_We don't like it when we lose visitors during their visit to the gallery. As long as you sign this record book before doing anything, you'll be perfectly fine :)_

Feliciano gulped at the note and dashed back into the liar's room, making sure to avoid the edges of the hallway that contained the black claws. Now, The Italian youth was sure that he was to follow the lady in the brown dress. He slammed the door open to the liar's room and walked to the woman in brown.

"You're my only hope now." He murmured and read the text.

_Stand in front of the statue; go east 4 steps, go north 2 steps. That's the answer!_

The boy nodded and bombarded into the statue room. He did what the woman in brown had said and lifted the tile underneath his foot, praying that he had listened to the honest painting in the liar's room. Thankfully, once he had lifted the tile, gas did not emerge from the floor. Instead, he found a number written in purple

_4_

Feliciano sighed in relief. Suddenly, the sounds of metal clashing and clanging against each other was heard from outside. The child stood up in alarm and cautiously stepped towards the door. He peeked into the liar's room to see if there was anybody there, but alas, there was none. He walked outside and turned back to look at the paintings. He gasped in shock.

The painting that had told him the truth was bloodied and cut up. In the other women's hands were bloodied knives and weapons. The word "LIAR" was violently painted under every other surviving painting. Feliciano walked to the woman in brown and sighed. "_Mi Dispiace."_

He walked out of the bloody hallway and moved to the one where the eerie dolls hung lifelessly. Feliciano shut his eyes and walked past the hallway but as he did so, something hit his face. He opened his chocolate brown eyes to see that he was face to face with an upside down doll. Unintentionally, he pushed the doll away from his face and backed away in fear, tears threatening to spill once more.

The doll swung back and forth. Suddenly, a doll a few steps away from the swinging one fell from its string. Feliciano stood back up and walked over to the fallen toy and noticed a number written in green on his red shirt.

_18_

The boy stood up and walked to the door on the end of the hallway. Beside it was a lock. It seemed like you could put a password in it. At least there was a clue above.

(GREEN) * (PINK) + (PURPLE)

He suddenly remembered the colours of the numbers and realized that he had to use math. He groaned, seeing that even if they were in an art gallery, he still needed to use math. Obviously a young boy like him couldn't really solve a slightly advanced equation mentally. He searched his pockets and realized that there was a small black crayon inside his pants. He pulled it out and wrote his equation on the wall.

If he was correct, the answer was 166.

Feliciano pushed the buttons on the keypad and a small click was heard from the lock. He pushed open the door to see that he was in a room full of fake trees. In the middle of the tree room was a small apple. Feliciano's stomach began to grumble and his craving for pasta rose abruptly. "hng...I would have preferred Bolognese though..."

He picked the apple from the fake branch and sunk his teeth into it. His eyes snapped open for a second and pulled the apple from his mouth. It looked so realistic that he didn't even notice it was wooden. The boy pocketed the apple and moved outside. There was only one hallway left and that was the one that seemed the least interesting. In such a situation, Feliciano preferred the less dangerous road.

He walked out of the doll hall and passed by the claw hall. After passing the first claw that thrashed its hand to reach the Italian, he was suddenly met by a late claw that tried to catch him as well. Feliciano stared at it and stuck his tongue at the hand. "Bleh!"

He ran down the hallway and took a turn to the left. He was greeted by a small scripture on the wall.

_BEWARE THE LIPS_

Feliciano sighed and walked calmly to the end of the hallway. A pair of red lips decorated the wall and he stared at it. As he was about to poke it, it opened and began to speak in a husky, yet feminine voice.

"Hungry...give food..." it gasped. Feliciano's eyes widened and took the apple out of his pocket and showed it to the pair of lips. "That food...give...give it to me."

He pushed the wooden apple into the mouth and it began to devour the fake fruit eagerly. The crunching sound slightly mocked Feliciano because he was quite hungry already. The lips turned upwards and began to speak again. "Tasty...you can go through now."

Its lips widened and turned into a door. Feliciano gaped at it for a while, not sure if he should trust this thing but the sight of a hallway inside the mouth caught his attention. He nodded and walked inside, making sure to avoid the teeth. After passing through the normal hallway, he reached another hallway that had the same painting lined repeatedly on the wall. It was a picture of a guillotine. Feliciano gulped. Was there a guillotine somewhere here? He cautiously walked across the hallway. Once he reached another entrance to a staircase, he sighed in relief and ran to take the first step, but as he did so, a large blade fell on his previous spot, scaring the tomato sauce out of his blood once more.

"UWAAAH!" Feliciano screamed and stumbled down the stairs until he reached a red hallway. He wobbled up and dusted his clothes clean before moving onwards. Somehow, as he turned a left, he felt as if someone had run off. Feliciano shrugged it off and moved onwards until he reached another record book. Just to be safe, the boy wrote his name in the log and opened the door next to the log.

"Now, this is what I call a gallery." Feliciano commented to himself and walked around. The room was filled with sculptures of beautiful women and Feliciano smiled at the magnificent art works. He finally reached the last painting and noticed that it was the one from the gallery.

"Lady in Red..._cosi bella!" _Feliciano applauded and turned to walk back to the door he had found. The sound of a frame shattering into pieces caught his attention and he slowly turned around, fear written all over his face. The frame was now on the floor, the upper half of her body was crawling on the floor, reaching to grab Feliciano with a manic smile.

"G...GYAH!" As he screamed, he noticed that a key had fallen from the woman's pocket, but unfortunately, she was blocking the damn way. Feliciano ran down the carpeted floor with the lady in red on his tail. He swerved around the red statue and ran back to where the live portrait had come from. He ducked and grabbed the glimmering red key from the floor and ran to the door. Thank God he was good at running away.

He plunged the key into the lock with tears streaming down his cheeks and trembling hands and opened the door. He slammed it shut and locked it firmly. A loud pounding sound emerged from behind the door and the boy backed away slowly. He looked around and he was in a tiny library. Feliciano fell to the floor and lay there, tired out of his mind. At least there was a carpet that softened the floor.

He decided to take a peek at the books. The ones that had caught his attention was the book called "Carrie Careless and Galette des Rois" and the book that told him about the women in red. Feliciano opened the book that was about the creepy lady.

_The girls in the canvas...the women here become very troublesome when they acquire a desire for humans. They'll always stubbornly chase things until they're satisfied. It seems...anywhere...everywhere...to the ends of the earth...but if they have a weakness, it is that they can't open doors on their own. The women here love playing "loves me, loves me not."_

Feliciano gulped and looked back at the rose in his pocket. He better be careful, or the last thing he might hear is the sound of a woman cheering "he loves me!" He put down the book and turned to the Carrie Careless story. It was a poorly drawn story book that seemed to be created by a child younger than Feli.

It was about a girl, Carrie who was having a birthday party. Her friend served them Galette des Rois. Somewhere in the dessert was a coin and the one who gets the coin will forever be happy. Sometime later, Carrie swallows the coin and her friend goes into the kitchen to get cleaned up. There, her mother looked worried and mumbles about a missing key. On the table, Carrie's friend finds the coin and realized that she had put the key in the dessert. The only way now...was to cut open Carrie.

Feliciano shut the book and plunged it into the bookshelf. As he did so, another book began to poke out of the shelf. He reached for the piece of literature and pushed it in. Suddenly, the sound of a lock unlocking caught his attention. He stood up and ran to the other door. He turned the knob slowly and the door swung open. The boy was immediately greeted by a vase and he eagerly put his rose inside, letting the petals grow back. He smiled in satisfactory and turned to go to his right.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a man who lay on the floor on his stomach. Upon closer inspection, Feliciano backed away. It was the angry man from the gallery! As much as Feliciano was happy to see another human being with him, he had to ask the Almighty Father why it had to be the scary man

His originally slicked back blonde hair was dishevelled. His military jacket was wrinkled, torn and had a bit of blood on it. Feliciano cautiously moved closer to the man and realized that he was holding onto a key. The younger of the two took the key out of the man's hand and pocketed it before going to the other door across the hallway. Inside the other room, there was a door, however, it was being blocked by a headless statue. Feliciano knew he surely didn't have the strength to push it out of the way so he went back.

As he walked closer to the blonde man, he knelt down beside him and tapped his shoulder, only to gain a short reply. "Ungh..."

He was in pain. Feliciano reached out and began to massage the man's shoulders, only to gain an angry reply this time. "Ugh...stop it...ow..."

He was in real pain. Feliciano then stood back up with a sad expression. There has to be at least something that could help the man. The boy turned to the rose in his hand and widened his eyes. He dropped back down to his knees and searched the almost dead man for a rose.

"Where is it?!" Feliciano muttered and gave up. A thought popped in his head. Maybe it was in the other room. He stood up once again and ran to the other side of the hallway. Once he had reached the last room on the hallway's left wing, he noticed that something was littered all over the floor. He picked up the small object and examined it before gasping.

"Rose petals!" He said and followed the trail of petals. He reached the end of the room and noticed something was definitely not right. On top of the steps was a label that red something that sent a chill up Feliciano's spine. "L-Lady in blue..."

Feliciano turned to look at the window and fearfully walked towards it. Inside the smaller room, a lady similar to the lady in red sat there, something glimmering in her hands. It was a blue rose. Feliciano felt his breath shorten as he stared at the woman picking off the petals one by one.

"He loves me...he loves me not..."

Feliciano gulped and balled his hands into fists. He had to save that dying man. He WAS going to save that man! Feliciano walked to the door and plunged the key into the lock. The boy turned the knob with a determined face and slammed it open. What was going to happen? Was he going to get the rose? Was he going to save the wilting rose before it runs out of petals? Feliciano should have thought before stomping into the room. There, he was now facing one of the most dreaded creatures he has ever seen in his entire life.

The Lady in Blue.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hey._

_Guess who's back~?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Voldemort. –crickets chirp-_

_*Cough* Sorry for the looong, aaaagonizing update. Being a senior is really a pain in the ass. College Applications, entrance exams, group projects...getting grouped with a bunch of Justin Bieber fans (who are also a bunch of bitches) in PE/Music where we have to use popular music and stuff. HELLP! No offense to the sane, JB fans here, if there ARE any. Anyway, to vent out some of my stress, I'm got to write this chapter!_

_I'm sorry if there are mistakes, it's already so fucking late and I need to sleep plus Quarterly Exams are coming up (Oh motherfruking shit.) Or else my mom and dad are gonna start bitching again. Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm glad the support for this story has increased. _

_Thank you for the Alerts, Favorites and Reviews! This may not be the best IBXHETALIA story out there, but I'm glad you actually like it! :D Thank you Reba G, (again :D) mrg6, and AngelofLight3264 for reviewing! _

_So...about the story. Kiku is not an option any more. Who could it be~? I wonder~ Stay tuned! If that's how you say it here...Adios, mi amigos! If I ever get the time, I'll edit any mistakes I find here. _

_Bye again~! :D_


End file.
